Always on my mind
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele podia ter feito a escolha certa, mas não quis. Então não teve outra escolha além de mata-lo. As vezes, as escolhas podem ser muito cruéis e, em nenhuma delas, há volta. - MelloxNear - Presente para Raayy - Epílogo online
1. Lágrimas

Eu não costumo começar pelos avisos, mas abrirei exceção nesta fic, então prestem bem atenção.

1º Death Note não me pertence;

2º Esta fic é um Universo Alternativo;

3º Esta fic é YAOI, mas não vai ter o conteúdo explícito porque eu não gosto de descrever lemon;

4º Esta fic é um presente para Raayy;

5º Esta fic é uma tragédia, portanto...não esperem coisas felizes nela;

Se querem ler mesmo assim, boa leitura.

* * *

_**Always on my mind**_

**Prólogo: **

**Lágrimas**

_It was a murder, but not a crime._

Talvez pela décima vez naquele dia, estivesse olhando para as próprias mãos. Sangue. Não estava acostumado a vê-lo tingindo o tapete persa devidamente escolhido por _eles._ As lagrimas, há muito, já haviam secado, mas o sangue não. O sangue _dele_ ainda escorria em grossos filetes por suas mãos e as gotas tendiam a sujar ainda mais o tapete.

Não faziam mais que algumas horas, mas ele poderia dar várias explicações para as lágrimas já terem secado. Porque nada disso teria acontecido, se _ele_ tivesse feito a escolha certa. E a escolha certa era estar ao seu lado, assim, como agora em seus braços.

Morto.

- Ele está morto...- Balbuciou baixinho, passando uma das mãos suavemente pelo rosto sem vida. – Eu o matei...

Sentiu um estranho frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Nunca mais sentiria o corpo quente dele contra o seu. Nunca mais sentiria os beijos ardentes dele. Nunca mais poderiam dizer que se amavam.

Nunca mais...

Abraçou-se ao corpo frio, como se tentasse, de algum modo, aquece-lo. Já não havia mais volta para o que havia feito. A escolha _dele_, sua escolha. Agora só restava o presente. E no presente, _ele_ estava morto.

Suspirou.

- Por hoje, eu ficarei com você. – Murmurou baixinho ao ouvido dele. – Apenas por hoje, eu quero estar com você. Apenas mais um pouco...

E fechou os olhos, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

_Foi um assassinato, mas não foi um crime._

Sentiu uma lágrima solitária lhe correr pelo rosto manchado de sangue e apertou-o contra si com mais força. Então elas não haviam secado completamente...

_**Continua...**_

**N/A:**

Um prólogo bem curtinho para começar as coisas!

Eu ia fazer uma oneshot com isso, mas eu gostei da idéia de escrever uma fic de trás pra frente, como a do meu primo, Mr. Montagh, a Pés Descalços.

Esta fic será baseada neste assassinato e o indivíduo pode ou não ter seu nome explicitado. Isso depende do meu bom humor. Mentira, eu não escolhi quem matou e quem morreu ainda 8D

Bem, a frase eu tirei do nick da Raayy, e ela me disse que é de um filme que ela não se lembra lol

Resolvi dedica-la a ela, porque ela gosta de yaoi e eu queria usar a frase.

Ah! E é o primeiro yaoi que eu escrevo, então sejam bonzinhos.

Espero que goste, Raayy! E a todos vocês também! Deixem reviews com as suas doces opiniões 8)

Porque...

Isso faz uma escritora feliz!

Então...

Reviews?


	2. Culpa

Eu não costumo começar pelos avisos, mas abrirei exceção nesta fic, então prestem bem atenção.

1º Death Note não me pertence;

2º Esta fic é um Universo Alternativo;

3º Esta fic é YAOI, mas não vai ter o conteúdo explícito porque eu não gosto de descrever lemon;

4º Esta fic é um presente para Raayy;

5º Esta fic é uma tragédia, portanto...não esperem coisas felizes nela;

Se querem ler mesmo assim, boa leitura.

* * *

**I**

**Culpa**

_"In this farewell  
There is no blood  
There is no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
So let the mercy come  
And wash away"_

Daqui para frente, acho que fica mais fácil eu contar a história do meu próprio ponto de vista. Eu não pretendo citar nomes, mas quem sabe? Me referirei apenas a mim como _eu_ e a ele como... _ele_.

No dia do enterro _dele_ fui _eu_ quem discursou lá na frente. _Eu_ nunca gostei muito de falar para grandes multidões, mas daquela vez foi necessário. Não posso dizer que era uma grande multidão. Alguns membros da minha família, alguns membros da família dele e poucos amigos que possuíamos.

Mesmo assim, dentre todos eles, _eu_, por ser seu amante, fui escolhido para escrever e discursar. Naquele dia, eu não chorei. Nenhuma lágrima me acometeu. Nenhum vestígio que pudesse demonstrar emoção ou arrependimento. Quando eu terminei de ler o discurso, joguei um lírio branco antes que o enterrassem. A última expressão que eu vi em seu rosto foi de serenidade. Um sorriso calmo, que ele raramente dava. Então eu suspirei e virei-me para sair dali.

- Não vai esperar terminarem o enterro? – Matt perguntou.

- Não, eu preciso espairecer um pouco. – Respondi. E saí dali, sem esperar resposta.

O enterro foi um dia após a morte _dele_.

Não pensem, vocês, que eu fiz tudo sem pensar nas conseqüências. Não. No dia da morte, tudo foi planejado. Cada detalhe, cada margem de erro.

E quando a polícia chegou, não havia digitais ou provas. Não havia testemunhas ou gritos. Havia apenas o corpo _dele_ estendido no chão. E as minhas lágrimas.

E então, tudo era negro para mim.

Culpa, dor, angústia, sofrimento.

Eu não sentia nada disso.

Apenas um imenso vazio. Um buraco em meu ser, por não ter mais a presença _dele_.

Quando dei por mim, eu estava na frente daquele café, onde costumávamos ir. Eu entrei e sentei-me no lugar de sempre.

- Sozinho hoje? – O garçom perguntou.

- Sim. Hoje, sim. – Respondi.

- E o que vai ser?

- Um chocolate quente, por favor.

Eu fechei meus olhos, usufruindo de cada gole daquela bebida calorosa. Mas cada gole me lembrava uma facada acometida em seu corpo. E então, o chocolate já não era mais tão quente. Era frio. Frio como eu era.

Não importava o que eu fizesse, _ele_ sempre estaria presente em minhas lembranças.

E então, sem que eu percebesse, ela sentou-se vagarosamente na minha frente, sem pedir licença. Era fria e tinha a cor de gelo. Era ousada e às vezes sombria. Era a culpa que vinha para me visitar.

- Olá. – Ela disse.

- O que quer de mim? – Perguntei baixo.

- O que _você_ quer de _você_? – Ela sorriu, como sempre deveria fazer. Um sorriso branco, dolorido. Um sorriso de _Cheshire_.

- Eu não quero nada. – Respondi, levantando-me e paguei a conta.

- Mesmo? – Ela apareceu na minha frente. Livre, listrada. Preta e branca. Azul e vermelha. Em todos os seus contrastes, ela sorriu. Sorriu como se gostasse de me ver assim.

- Não quero falar com você. – Coloquei as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco e comecei a caminhar dali.

- Mas eu quero falar com você. – Ela respondeu.

_Tchak, tchak, tchak._

Eram esses o som de seus passos. Como se ela pisasse na água. Como se fosse a própria água, caminhando ao meu encontro. Ela apoiou uma das mãos sobre o meu ombro e encarou-me com aqueles olhos profundos, que ora eram negros, ora brancos. Talvez vermelhos, azuis ou até mesmo laranjas. Ela era assim, escolhia a cor que queria, a forma que queria. E agora se parecia um gato. Um gato que andava sob duas patas e que sorria. Um gato como um tal lá de _Cheshire._

E eu apressei meu passo, como se pudesse fugir dela. Mas eu sabia, não poderia. Uma vez que se cai na teia da culpa, não se pode fugir dela.

- Não adianta tentar fugir de mim, eu sei cada passo dado por você. – E ela gargalhou. Uma gargalhada de puro deboche, que ecoava em meus ouvidos. – Da próxima vez, eu trarei um amigo!

E então eu corri. Coloquei as mãos sobre os ouvidos e corri.

Agora a culpa tinha forma de chuva.

E cada gota parecia penetrar pelos vidros da janela, pelas frestas do telhado. E eu sabia: jamais poderia escapar da teia dela.

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:**

Nossa, tiveram reviews pra essa fic. Eu realmente não os esperava pra uma primeira MelloxNear, ainda mais nesse estilo que escolhi o.o

O segundo capítulo saiu rápido até, só precisei da ajuda e benção da minha beta, tia cookie!

Obrigada pela ajuda, tia.

Agora, as reviews!

**DebbyShinobi: **Essa fic vai ser triste mesmo, porque eu gosto de fics tristes e fics tristes ownam. E sim, o casal é MelloxNear, mas eu ainda não decidi quem é o morto e o matado 8DD E não precisa se matar, são eles mesmo! Espero que goste deste capítulo também, ele é um pouquinho mais longo. Beijos!

**Srta Abracadabra:** Assustador e delicioso são quase palavras contraditórias! Mas que bom que gostou XD Você já leu esse capítulo, mas tudo bem. Como eu não me lembro se você gostou ou não, você vai ter que me dizer 8DD Beijos, tia!

**Ms. Cookie:** Tia Cookie! Minha escritora favorita, beta e mentora nas horas vagas. Graças a sua benção, o capítulo está aqui, postadinho. E graças a sua ajuda também, porque eu não conseguia achar a palavra perfeita para o título do capítulo, você bem sabe. Narrativas de trás pra frente são bastante divertidas, eu só espero que consiga fazer algo nesse estilo. E obrigada pelas fontes sobre de onde vem a frase, um dia verei esse filme 8D Bem, você também já viu esse capítulo, mas gosto das suas opiniões, elas sempre me ajudam! Kisskiss, e abraços de coalinha para a tia coala 8)

**Janao q:** Sim, fui eu quem disse que não sei escrever MelloxNear. E não sei mesmo! Isso aqui me veio num momento de pura inspiração e eu nem sei se vou conseguir continuar, porque minhas idéias simplesmente fugiram de mim! Bem, espero que eu consiga. E que bom que gostou! Espero que goste deste capítulo também, Jan! Beijos!

Bem, é isso.

Ah, sim. O trecho no início do capítulo foi tirada de uma música chamada _What i've done_ do Linkin Park, e é provável que eu tire mais alguns trechos dela também. Bem, espero que estejam curtindo a fic, principalmente a Raayy, já que a fic é pra ela.

Beijos e até a próxima!

Não se esqueçam de me deixar reviews ii


	3. Desespero

Eu não costumo começar pelos avisos, mas abrirei exceção nesta fic, então prestem bem atenção.

1º Death Note não me pertence;

2º Esta fic é um Universo Alternativo;

3º Esta fic é YAOI, mas não vai ter o conteúdo explícito porque eu não gosto de descrever lemon;

4º Esta fic é um presente para Raayy;

5º Esta fic é uma tragédia, portanto...não esperem coisas felizes nela;

Se querem ler mesmo assim, boa leitura.

* * *

**II**

**Desespero**

_"What I've done?  
I'll face myself  
To cross out  
What I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of  
What I've done?"_

Quando eu finalmente achei que estava sozinho, quando finalmente achei que a culpa havia ido embora, com todo o seu senso de humor, mais um estranho bateu à minha porta. Talvez não tão estranho assim.

Quando entrou, vestido em sua forma mais patética, ele não disse nada. Apenas me encarou com aquele sorriso de deboche e me disse coisas que eu já sabia. Coisas que eu queria esconder de mim mesmo.

Aquela era a face do desespero: um reflexo do meu próprio eu.

- Como você deixou isso tudo acontecer? Como deixou que a diversão acabasse tão cedo? – Ele vestiu um sorriso mórbido.

- Você não sabe de nada. – Murmurei baixo.

Mas ele sabia. E sabia muito mais do que eu desejava que soubesse. Ele sabia como alcançar o meu ponto fraco e como usa-lo contra mim.

- Por causa de um ciúmes tolo, agora você está _sozinho_. – O desespero disse com ironia. E eu senti a ênfase dele na última palavra.

_Sozinho_.

Eu estava sozinho agora.

Por conta de ciúmes, de mero capricho, por conta de ser quem eu sou, agora estou sozinho. Porque ele está morto. Eu o matei.

- Ele jamais voltará para você. Você nunca o verá de novo. – O desespero caminhou vagarosamente na minha direção. – Foram quantas facadas? Cinco? – Ele sorria, se deliciando com a minha expressão. E eu sentia, sentia que ele tomava conta de mim vagarosamente.

Seis facadas. Todas elas profundas e providas da mais imensa raiva. Para não dizer ira. Nenhuma delas chegou a tocar aquele rosto tão belo. Porque eu _jamais_ teria coragem de cortar aquele rosto, de feri-lo.

Eu _jamais_ teria coragem de ferir ele.

Mas eu o matei.

E eu vejo em minha mente cada instante do que houve.

Desde o momento em que ele colocou os pés dentro de casa, até o instante em que a faca da cozinha atravessou o peito dele.

Ele não gritou. Não chorou, não berrou e nem me perguntou o porquê. Ele fez algo muito pior que isso tudo. Algo que sempre ficará gravado em minha mente.

Ele sorriu.

E aquilo doeu mais que mil facadas, porque veio seguido de algo muito pior.

_Eu te amo, meu amor._

- Ele disse que te amava e você o matou. Seria poético se não fosse tão irônico. – O desespero riu. Uma risada que preenchia todo o ambiente. Uma risada que me causava calafrios, dor e, principalmente, desespero. – Os humanos são assim mesmo. Todos ingratos. E você é o pior de todos.

Com essas palavras, eu caí na armadilha do desespero.

Uma armadilha dura, cruel, frívola. Uma armadilha que eu mesmo armei.

- O que foi que eu fiz...?- Murmurei baixo, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por meu rosto.

E pela primeira vez, eu senti que caía num abismo sem fim. Um abismo chamado _desespero._

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:**

Olá, leitores! Mais um capítulo da Always on my Mind!

Vejo muitas especulações quanto ao Mello ser assassino, mas não comentarei nada sobre. Deixarei que vocês descubram sozinhos 8)

Aliás, quando eu descobrir também.

Ah, sim. O sorriso de _cheshire_, faz reverência à uma história que eu gosto muito, chamada Alice no país das Maravilhas. Creio que todo mundo conheça. Nela existe um gato chamado Cheshire Cat ( Gato risonho no português) e ele tem um sorriso maldoso, vivendo por enganar a pobre Alice em seu caminho. Bem, basta ir no google imagens e digitar _Cheshire Cat_, ele é realmente fantástico, eu amo ele! Como diria o avatar da minha tia Cookie..._ "We're all mad here"_

Bem, espero que continuem especulando e acompanhando a fic. Este capítulo me deu um pouco de trabalho, mas está aqui.

Agora, às reviews!

**Raayy:** Omg! Você gostou mesmo? Fico tão feliz em saber disso, Ray! E não fique especulando apenas sobre o Mello, você pode se surpreender 8) Ou não. Bem, espero que goste deste capítulo também, já que a fic é para você!

**Janao q:** Hah! Eu não parei 8D Até pensei em não continuar por um tempo, porque estava sem idéias, mas elas acabaram fluindo e eu escrevi! E concordo com você, MelloxNear é um casal para inspiração. Sorte a minha que bateu na minha porta! Espero que goste deste capítulo também, Jan!

**Debby-Chan:** Eu sou do mal...uma vez, na escola, me falaram que eu sou um ser das trevas (?). Bem, acho que eu deveria criar um profile com esse nome. É tão sinistro 8) E quanto as dúvidas, elas são todas propositais. Eu fiz isso porque realmente não se quem será o culpado, eu ainda estou pensando porque gosto dos dois! Bem, espero que continue acompanhando a fic, Debby! Beijos!

Bem, acho que é isso.

O trecho no início do capítulo foi novamente tirado da _What i've Done_ do Linkin Park. Esta música vem realmente me inspirando a escrever esta fic!

Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic e que curtam ela.

E o mais importante:

Deixem reviews expressando suas opiniões! Eles são extremamente importantes para mim.

Kisskiss e até a próxima!


	4. Sonho

Eu não costumo começar pelos avisos, mas abrirei exceção nesta fic, então prestem bem atenção.

1º Death Note não me pertence;

2º Esta fic é um Universo Alternativo;

3º Esta fic é YAOI, mas não vai ter o conteúdo explícito porque eu não gosto de descrever lemon;

4º Esta fic é um presente para Raayy;

5º Esta fic é uma tragédia, portanto...não esperem coisas felizes nela;

Se querem ler mesmo assim, boa leitura.

* * *

_**Always on my mind**_

**III**

**Sonho**

_"I had a dream that I could fly  
I can feel each moment as time goes by  
We'd never be too far away  
You would always be here, I heard you say"_

Quando finalmente consegui dormir, depois de tanto chorar, já era quase manhã. Havia uma espessa massa cinzenta de nuvens que cobria o céu, portanto não despertei com a ajuda do sol.

Sequer havia percebido o sono chegar. Foi assim, de repente. Tão rápido quanto a morte _dele_. Foi quando as pálpebras pesaram nos olhos inchados que caí no sono. E tive um sonho estranho.

_A primeira sensação foi de vazio. Tudo era negro e eu sentia como se estivesse mergulhando num abismo sem fim. Depois, veio a sensação de estar flutuando e eu finalmente abri os meus olhos. Tudo era claro demais, branco demais para que eu pudesse realmente enxergar. Até mesmo eu era branco._

_Eu conseguia sentir cada momento em que estivemos juntos, enquanto o tempo passava. As memórias iam e vinham na minha mente, como se fossem pequenas bolhas de sabão. Elas simplesmente estouravam no ar e eu via nós dois juntos._

_E o mundo já não era mais branco._

_"Veja como o céu está escuro hoje."_

_"Acho que vai chover."_

_"A chuva é tão bonita."_

_"Mas se ficar nela, vai acabar se resfriando. Vamos entrar logo."_

_"Sim, sim. Me desculpe."_

_Aos poucos, as lembranças foram sendo preenchidas por um tom rubro muito forte, e o cheiro de ferro penetrava pelas minhas narinas. Eu sentia como se meu corpo pesasse uma tonelada e então, estava caindo novamente._

_'Você ainda se lembra de todo o tempo que passamos juntos?'_

_Essa voz..._

_Por que eu não consigo esquece-la? Por que não posso simplesmente seguir em frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido?_

_'Você acredita que o amor pode cair do céu?'_

_Pare..._

_'Eu nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que teríamos de dizer adeus...'_

- PARE! – Gritei a plenos pulmões e senti as lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto. Então tudo veio à tona. O cheiro de sangue, a expressão _dele_, o tapete persa tingido de rubro, tudo.

E _ele_ estava nos meus braços, com os olhos arregalados. A pele tingida com a tonalidade rubra que se contrastava com sua cor. Tão pura, tão perfeita. E ele estava próximo, muito próximo...

Seus olhos tinham um brilho especial, um brilho que eu nunca havia visto, e então, _ele_ sorriu.

- Eu te amo, meu amor... – _Ele_ murmurou, acariciando o meu rosto suavemente.

Depois disso, a chama da vida _dele_ se extinguiu. Foi assim que _ele_ morreu. E eu sequer consegui dizer o quanto o amava.

- Me perdoe por isso...- As lágrimas rolaram com mais intensidade. –A vida é feita de escolhas. Você fez a sua, e eu fiz a minha. Só não sei dizer qual está certa, mas eu preciso...seguir em frente..

Então não havia sido um sonho...

A morte _dele_, a minha dor. A culpa, o arrependimento, o desespero. Eu os sentia de tal forma, que quase podia toca-los com as pontas dos meus dedos.

Depois de tudo...

Estou _sozinho_ novamente.

Me restam apenas os brinquedos e as barras de chocolate.

_Eu sinto muito, meu amor..._

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:**

Por insistência da Raayy, aqui está o próximo capítulo XD

Eu ia demorar mias pra postar, mas não resisto ao olhar de gato de botas

Bem, eu ainda não sei quem é o assassino!

Então, às reviews!

**Raayy:** Está aqui o capítulo, para não dizer que sou tão má xD Mas só porque você pediu! E não vá se acostumando, é que eu estou dopada de sono. E eu fiquei suppa feliz com a sua review, omg. Eu tenho uma fã! - autografa a camisa da Raayy. Ok, eu estou com sono. Espero que goste!

**Julih: **Bem, não foi nenhum deles! Agora a fic volta a se desenrolar. Eu adorei escrever o capítulo do desespero, porque teve um toque especial do meu sadismo 8) Espero que goste deste também!

**Srta. Abracabra:** Nossa, minha fic foi taxada de perfeita e do mal em uma review só? Estou tão feliz! /baba/ Eu sempre amei fics em que os personagens sofrem. Elas são tão legais! Bem, eu não me importo. Deixando reviews é o que vale! (Não é o que vale é a intenção?) Ok, kisskiss! Espero que esse capítulo esteja tão mau quanto o outro!

Bem, por hoje é só.

O trecho eu tirei de uma música chamada _If you still believe, _que é a trilha sonora do meu segundo jogo favorito, _The Legend of Dragoon._ O jogo é bom, a música perfeita. Vale a pena conferir!

Fico por aqui.

Kisskiss e até!


	5. Motivo

Eu não costumo começar pelos avisos, mas abrirei exceção nesta fic, então prestem bem atenção.

1º Death Note não me pertence;

2º Esta fic é um Universo Alternativo;

3º Esta fic é YAOI, mas não vai ter o conteúdo explícito porque eu não gosto de descrever lemon;

4º Esta fic é um presente para Raayy;

5º Esta fic é uma tragédia, portanto...não esperem coisas felizes nela;

Se querem ler mesmo assim, boa leitura.

* * *

_**Always on my mind**_

**IV**

**Motivo**

_"I wish I could tell you how I feel  
And show you what's inside of me is real  
I don't know what I'm waiting for  
Can't explain it anymore"_

Se vocês me perguntassem o real motivo, eu diria que foi por um erro _dele_. Mas então eu estaria mentindo desde o início, portanto direi que foi egoísmo meu, ciúmes meu. Tudo meu. Inclusive _ele_.

Quando se vê tudo aquilo pelo qual se lutou durante anos, escapar por entre seus dedos, você é tomado por uma fúria imensa e a verdade simplesmente some da sua frente. Você só enxerga aquilo que a raiva _quer_ que você enxergue.

Quando eu o vi andando de mãos dadas com outro, eu simplesmente fiquei estático. Não sei explicar o que aconteceu comigo. Eu não tirei nenhuma satisfação, não perguntei o que estava havendo, quem era ele. Eu simplesmente os observei tomando chocolate quente na cafeteria e pensei:

_Aquele desgraçado está me traindo. _

Então eu resolvi dar o troco.

Se ele não podia ser meu, não seria de mais ninguém.

Eu acompanhei cada movimento que eles faziam. Cada toque suave de mãos, cada sorriso que _ele_ dava, enquanto o outro ria. Eu não conseguia ver quem era, apenas via _ele_. Quando estava à beira da ira, eu resolvi sair de lá para começar a arquitetar o meu plano.

Tudo foi devidamente planejado.

O lugar da morte, a quantidade de facadas, o tapete persa devidamente escolhido por nós. Tudo. Eu só não tinha planejado que ele sorrisse para mim. Aquela foi a minha maior perda.

Não foi um crime.

O real motivo da morte _dele_ não foi por mero capricho. Não foi ciúmes, egoísmo, dor, traição. Nada disso.

A morte _dele_ foi pelo amor e pela devoção que eu tinha.

Foi um assassinato, porém, _nunca_ um crime.

Se é assim...

Por que eu me sinto tão culpado? Por que a vida me parece tão efêmera sem ele?

Eu não sei...

Só queria que ele estivesse aqui para que eu pudesse explicar o real motivo.

Ah, alguém está batendo à porta.

Será que a insanidade veio me visitar?

_Click!_

- Você...?

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:**

Ahá! Mais um dia, mais um capítulo!

Sim, eu postei cedo.

É porque o capítulo já estava pronto, não quis deixar que apodrecesse no pc. Ele saiu meio estranho, mas saiu xD

Acho que já dá pra tirar deduções de quem é. Eu já descobri! /corre das pedradas/

Bem, espero que gostem!

Principalmente, você, Ray!

Ah, o trecho no início do cap é uma música do _Paramore_ chamada Number One. Muito boa a letra!

Agora, às reviews!

**Raayy:** Ironicamente, o primeiro review é seu 8D Ok, a fic é pra você, tem que ser seu mesmo! Eu fiquei tão contente com seus elogios! Sádica, sem coração, pior que você com os personagens...cara, eu _adoro_ ser tachada de sádica XD Acho que combina tanto com a minha personalidade! E eu sei que foi cruel. Era pra ser mesmo. E eu tenho uma fã! Eu tenho uma fã! Mygooood! E você chorou? Bem, este capítulo não é tão triste quanto os outros, espero que se divirta! Beijos!

**Julih:** Cara, você acha mesmo que este drama está bem escrito?XD Eu estou me esforçando, mas acho que deixei escapar uns erros tão feios na fic! E não corte os pulsos! Sem eles, você não poderá me deixar reviews fofinhas! QQQ My Chemical Romance não! Bem, está aqui o próximo cap, espero que goste xDD

**Lady Murder:** Tia Murder! Você já está especulando sobre quem é o assassino também?XD Bem, eu não direi a ninguém! E fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Beijos, tia!

**Janaoq:** Reviewzar é um termo tão divertido, né? 8D Eu senti mesmo falta do seu comentário no cap, Jan çç Você me incentivou tanto a escrever esta fic por reviews que eu até me emocionei! E eu mantive neutro, porque quis criar um clima maior de suspense. Acho que me saí melhor do que imaginava! E o sonho foi lindo sim, imagina como foi descrevê-lo! O capítulo está aqui e muito obrigada pelos elogios!

Bem, por hoje é só.

Hoje eu falarei de uma fic minha, porque merchandising nunca é demais 8)

Decoy.

É um MelloxHalle que eu fiz pra dar de presente pra Nanase Kei e me falaram que ficou realmente boa! Eu fiquei tão feliz que resolvi fazer propaganda dela. Bem, espero vocês no próximo capítulo!

**_Reviews?_**


	6. Matt

Eu não costumo começar pelos avisos, mas abrirei exceção nesta fic, então prestem bem atenção.

1º Death Note não me pertence;

2º Esta fic é um Universo Alternativo;

3º Esta fic é YAOI, mas não vai ter o conteúdo explícito porque eu não gosto de descrever lemon;

4º Esta fic é um presente para Raayy;

5º Esta fic é uma tragédia, portanto...não esperem coisas felizes nela;

Se querem ler mesmo assim, boa leitura.

* * *

_**Always on my mind**_

**V**

**Matt**

_"I can't forget the sadness that will i can never go back  
Even now i can't dye myself with these swaying emotions and my body  
Is about to break..."_

Eu _nunca _me senti tão desarmado em toda a minha vida. Nem mesmo quando eu _o_ conheci, eu me senti assim. Aliás, quando o conheci, não senti nada. Apenas um pouco de inveja por não ser como _ele_.

- Será que eu posso entrar? – Vi-o ajeitar os _googles_ sobre a cabeça. O que ele queria comigo agora?

- Claro, _Matt_. – Dei a ele espaço para passar e encostei a porta. Certo, aquilo devia ser algum tipo de brincadeira comigo. Seria a _insanidade_ com uma forma diferente? A ironia, talvez.

E ele entrou com seus passos arrastados e olhar distante. Não, definitivamente não parecia a insanidade ou a ironia. Estava _real_ demais e vestido de uma maneira _peculiar_ demais para ser ilusão. Afinal, era _Matt_.

- O que você quer aqui? – Perguntei, ao notar o silêncio dele. Além do fato de trabalharmos juntos, eu não via motivos para ele vir me ver. _Ah_, sim, tinha um.

- Eu sei que _você_ sabe da verdade, _cara_. – Ele colocou as mãos no bolso e caminhou até a janela. – Que _ele_ estava saindo com outro.

Aí eu fiquei quieto.

Não em sinal para que ele prosseguisse, mas em surpresa. _Claro_ que eu sabia. Eu sempre sabia de _tudo_ que dizia a respeito _dele_. E sabia, também, quem era o cara. Afinal, eu _os_ apresentei. Irônico, não?

_Esse é Matt. Ele é novo aqui na cidade e não conhece ninguém, portanto, pedi para que nos acompanhasse em um jantar aqui, esta noite._

_Ah, é um prazer conhece-lo, Matt. Espero que fique a vontade conosco._

_O prazer é todo meu por me acolherem esta noite. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer hoje!_

Aquele só foi o _primeiro_ sinal de que estavam começando a me trair. Os dois.

- Eu sinto muito por isso... – Matt suspirou e, só então, eu voltei à realidade. Ele estava falando do que? Será que havia me dito quem era _o cara_? Será que só havia se desculpado por saber que eu estava sendo traído?

_Eu sinto muito por isso.._

Mas eu não. Não sinto nem um pouco. Só sinto ódio. Ódio porque fui duplamente traído. Pelo desgraçado que é meu amigo e pela pessoa que mais amei na vida. E o ódio é capaz de cegar até mais do que a raiva, acreditem em mim...

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. – Respondi com tranqüilidade, um suspiro por minha parte. – Essas coisas acontecem, não é?

Ironia, sadismo e sarcasmo. Isso tudo veio junto naquela frase. Matt era perceptivo, eu sabia. Mas devia estar _completamente_ dopado pela culpa do que havia feito.

- Sim, acontecem. Mesmo assim, nunca é bom. – Ele suspirou. As mãos nervosamente surradas no bolso. – Então está tudo bem mesmo?

- Eu já disse que sim. Mas agora tenho trabalho a fazer. Se quiser, podemos marcar um dia para jantarmos. _Nós três_.

- Claro, claro. Eu entendo sua ocupação. Também tenho muito serviço a fazer. – Ele sorriu. O sorriso mais falso que já vi em toda a minha vida. O sorriso que alimentou ainda mais o meu ódio.

- Até logo, _Matt_.

- Até logo, _cara_.

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu. O ódio, o motivo, a culpa, a dor, o sofrimento, a traição. Tudo, não necessariamente nesta ordem, fizeram acontecer aquilo. O jantar _a três_ nunca aconteceu.

Eu sinto muito por isso. Por _ele_, por _nós_ e por _Matt_.

**N/A:**

Isso mesmo, este é o fim da fic! Explicando cada momento do que ocorreu e tudo o mais.

Não, não me apedrejem por eu não dizer quem é o assassino, porque eu acho que dá pra perceber, oras!

Ok, ok estou ouvindo vozes.

P.S : As vozes de leitores furiosos que querem saber quem é o assassino.

Eu farei um epílogo para esta fic e nele direi quem é o assassino, está bem?XD

Sim, está.

Mas eu só postarei quando tiver reviews! /chata/

Ah, o trecho no início do cap, é uma música do Gackt chamada _Mizerable_. Eu peguei traduzido pro inglês porque acho que combina!

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, porque eu amei escrevê-la.

Espero que tenha curtido o presente, Raayy!

Beijos para todos e vos aguardo no epílogo!

Agora às reviews!

**Janao q:** CLARO que ciúmes é o melhor motivo para um assassinato! E eu fico tão feliz que você ache que eu escrevo bem! Eu já não compartilho da mesma opinião. Acho que escrevo mal, muito mal XD Mas isso não vem ao caso. E eu entendo. Eu também sou cheia de escrever reviewzar nas minhas fics xDD Isso é preguiça, mas preguiça é um modo de vida, cara! E você acha que me saí bem? Eu já não acho tanto. A Nanase Kei me apontou uns defeitos que eu tinha enxergado, mas preferi ignorar. Triste, mas é verdade. Bem, falrei disso no epílogo! E claro que suas reviews emocionam! Me motivam a escrever! Bem, aqui está o final. Espero que goste 8)

**Hana Lynn:** Olá leitora que me deixa reviews fofos! Eu só não acho que escreva bem, mas ok xD E se eu consegui atingir isso, fico muito feliz 8) Minha intenção era deixar o suspense até o último instante. Acho que consegui! Obrigada pelos parabéns! Acha que me adora, é?XD Te darei um autógrafo! /assina o papel/ Está aqui o final, espero que goste!

Bem, é isso.

Espero que curtam o final. Como eu disse, só postarei o epílogo com reviews 8) /a chata/

Sem reviews, sem epílogo!

Beijos!

**_Reviews?_**


	7. Adeus

Eu não costumo começar pelos avisos, mas abrirei exceção nesta fic, então prestem bem atenção.

1º Death Note não me pertence;

2º Esta fic é um Universo Alternativo;

3º Esta fic é YAOI, mas não vai ter o conteúdo explícito porque eu não gosto de descrever lemon;

4º Esta fic é um presente para Raayy;

5º Esta fic é uma tragédia, portanto...não esperem coisas felizes nela;

Se querem ler mesmo assim, boa leitura.

* * *

_**Always on my mind**_

**Epílogo:**

**Adeus**

_"Good bye, my dear_

_I still cannot forget you_

_Good bye...it's so sad how everything end with that word."_

- Tudo acabou tão rápido. Eu jamais pensei que a culpa tivesse um peso tão grande. Mas eu nunca poderei te esquecer. _Nunca_.

- Por mais que tenha sido um assassinato, não considere isso um crime. – Suspirou. – Por favor, eu sei que você me entende. Foi o único que já me entendeu. – O lírio branco dançava entre seus dedos enquanto olhava para a lápide fria naquela noite de inverno.

- Você pode me ouvir? – Os olhos se estreitaram e agachou-se, limpando a neve que cobria o nome na lápide. – Se puder, quero que saiba que eu sinto muito a sua falta. Que sempre vou sentir, não importa quanto tempo passe. Mas não se preocupe comigo, eu não estarei sozinho. Agora eu tenho muitos amigos. – Tocou a lápide brevemente.

- As lágrimas já me abandonaram, mas ainda tenho outros amigos. A culpa, a dor, o desespero, a ironia, o sarcasmo, o sadismo e _Matt_. – Os olhos se fecharam por alguns instantes. – Você não achou que eu fosse capaz de ter amigos, não é? Eu também não.

Silêncio.

Por segundos que lhe pareceram uma eternidade, manteve um silêncio gritante dentro de si. Um silêncio que era quebrado pela voz _dele_ lhe chamando.

- Agora eu devo partir, para não voltar mais. – Jogou a flor sobre o túmulo e virou-se para partir dali.

_É triste como tudo pode acabar com uma única palavra..._

_Adeus..._

_Mello._

O garoto olhou para trás uma última vez, sentindo uma lágrima solitária lhe correr pelo rosto. Sorriu. Talvez elas ainda estivessem lá para ampara-lo.

_Em memória à Mihael Keehl_

_13/12/1989 à 26/01/2010_

_"Os chocolates sempre terão um sabor amargo sem você."_

_Eu te amo, Mello._

_Nate River._

**N/A:**

Há, esse é o fim.

Eu enganei todo mundo! Eu enganei todo mundo! - sai cantando e leva pedrada -

Eu enganei até a minha beta, cara! Eu estou tão orgulhosa de mim mesma.

Ah, o trecho é uma música chamada _Sayonara_ de Saikano. É um anime muito fofinho, mas tem que ter saco pra ver.

Sim, eu consegui fazer um suspense decente apesar dos erros. O meu maior erro, e que vou compartilhar, é que o Mello, no caso o morto, acabou ficando OOC. Mas é porque eu não SABIA quem era o assassino. Descobri lá pro quarto capítulo com a ajuda da Nanase Kei! Minha beta, Ms. Cookie, estava ausente, portanto Nana-chan foi incumbida de me ajudar!

Bem, acho que o epílogo já explica tudo aquilo que ficou na dúvida. O Near é mesmo o assassino e ele fez isso num momento de pura ira - o que não significa que tenha se arrependido. Mas sim, ele se arrependeu porque o Mello era a pessoa que ele mais amava.

Quanto ao Matt, ele não necessariamente precisa ser amigo do Mello e colega de profissão dele. Lembrem-se que isso é um UA e eu faço o que eu bem entender desde que os chars não fiquem OOC.

Mas bem, vou ficando por aqui porque já me prolonguei demais.

Agora, às reviews!

**Raayy:** Cara, eu fiquei tão feliz quando vi o seu review. Você ficou sem palavras e isso foi tudo pra mim! Mas não diga que você não merece a fic, você merece sim! E você errou quanto ao assassino. Todo mundo errou XD Tiveram poucos palpites sobre ser o Near e todos eles mudaram para o Mello. Perfeita? Acho que nem tanto, mas eu me esforço! Enfim, espero que tenha gostado da fic até o fim já que ela é **sua**, Ray!

**Janao q:** Será que você acertou o assassino, Jan? Se o seu palpite foi o mesmo da Ray, sinto informar que você errou! Quanto ao ciúme, acho que encaixou como uma luva aqui, não? E eu fico lisonjeada com esse elogio! Eu realmente queria acreditar que escrevo bem xD E acho que você tem razão, não tem como escapar dos erros. Isso me animou, obrigada! Aqui está o epílogo, como prometido 8) Aliás, adoro pessoas sinceras! Eu sou assim também! E fico feliz que tenha gostado do Matt e das falinhas xD Espero que goste do prólogo também e obrigada por acompanhar até o fim!

**Julih:** Bem, eu respondi sua mensagem por reply, mas espero que tudo tenha ficado esclarecido aqui. O seu maior erro foi ter acreditado que o Mello era assassino, espero que as coisas se esclareçam aqui! Beijos, qualquer coisa, review e pm! Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic!

**Ms. Cookie: **Tia Cookie! Você já leu o epílogo XD Mas eu te chantageei e fiz você vir me mandar review antes. Mas você disse que mandaria mesmo assim, então fiquei feliz! Sorte a minha que você spoilou a fic errada, ou eu te matava xDDD Aliás, você não leu antes de terminar esse cap, sorte a minha! Bem, eu espero que tenha curtido a fic até o fim, tia Cookie! Minha beta e mentora. Sobrinha ama você e agradece por tê-la ajudado com essa e outras fics!

**Hana Lynn: **Sua review é fofa! E eu não sou modesta, só acho que não escrevo bem xD Quem escreve bem é ela ali, ó. - aponta Ms. Cookie. - Ela é um espetáculo escrevendo! Minha escritora favorita, confira as fics dela! Hah, que bom que eu deixei o suspense até o fim! Era o que eu pretendia mesmo. Fico feliz que não tenha descoberto o assassino, mas agora já sabe quem é! Você até palpitou certo, pena que se confundiu! Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos, Hana! Espero te ver em mais fics minhas!

Bem, agora é realmente o fim.

Eu agradeço a todas as pessoas que acompanharam esta fic até o fim, porque ela me deu um pouquinho de trabalho, mas eu adorei escrevê-la. Eu espero que todos vocês tenham gostado dela, porque eu adorei o resultado! Pode não ter ficado perfeita, mas acho que ficou boa para o meu primeiro Yaoi. Bem, é isso.

Espero que você tenha gostado do seu presente, Raayy. Se não gostou, prometo que um dia eu farei um melhor. Ou, ao menos, tentarei!

Bem, fico por aqui.

Espero encontrá-los em outras fics minhas!

Beijos!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
